thelostworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats
'Aerenal Arcanist '''You have mastered the necromantic secrets of the Undying Court. • Spells you cast ignore resistance to necrotic damage. • When you roll damage for a spell that deals necrotic damage, you can treat any 1 on a damage die as a 2. '''Armor of Faith ' The favor of your deity or your sheer strength of will wards you from harm. • Increase you Wisdom or Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. • When wearing no armor and not holding a shield, your AC is equal to 13 + Your Wisdom modifier • When wearing light armor and not holding a shield, you can use your Charisma instead of your Dexterity to determine your AC. 'Magewright ' Prerequisite: Ability to cast spells You are an exceptional crafter of magical items, able to create magical items more quickly and efficiently than most. You gain the following benefits: • When crafting a magic item, you may work in 25 GP increments per hour each day, for up to 8 hours. • You reduce the total cost of crafting a magic item (but not the cost of any components required to make it) by 20%. • You gain advantage on ability checks to identify magical items, and if you are an Artificer wizard or Technomancer engineer you also gain the ability to craft Common magic items at 100 GP per hour, effectively allowing you to create low-cost consumable magic items at twice the rate of a normal craftsman. These benefits are not cumulative with the benefits Artificer wizards and Technomancer engineers gain. 'Chainmaster ' Prerequisite: Drow, Goblinoid, or a good explanation how you learned it from them. • When wielding a scorpion chain, spiked chain, or meteor hammer you may perform Trip or Disarm maneuvers in place of opportunity attacks. • You have advantage on trip and disarm maneuvers made while wielding a scorpion chain, spiked chain, or meteor hammer. • When wielding a scorpion chain, spiked chain, or meteor hammer you may grapple with reach using your weapon. While you have an enemy grappled in this way, you may not attack with your weapon. As a bonus action on your turn the grappled creature takes 3 damage of the same type as the weapons normal damage type. 'Dagger Mastery ' You are a master of the humblest of weapons - the dagger. You gain the following benefits when using the dagger: • You gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls you make with a dagger. • When you use a dagger, its damage die changes from a d4 to a d6. (This benefit has no effect if another feature has already improved the weapon’s die.) • When you hit a living opponent with a discernible anatomy (Constructs, most elementals, Undead and Oozes are out) with a dagger it takes 1 additional damage every turn at the beginning of its next turn as it bleeds out slowly. This damage is cumulative, stacking a number of times equal to your Dexterity modifier. At the end of its turn the victim must make a constitution save with a DC of 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier. If it fails, it continues taking the accumulated damage each turn. A successful DC 10 medicine check or any magical healing or regeneration instantly ends the bleeding effect. 'Deadly Slinger ' • You gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls you make with a sling. • When you use a sling, its damage die changes from a d4 to a d6. (This benefit has no effect if another feature has already improved the weapon’s die.) • When using a sling, you do not have disadvantage when attacking at greater than 30 ft. range, and if you miss you may make one additional attack roll with a -5 penalty if there is any adjacent surface (Wall or ceiling) within 5 feet of the target that you could conceivably ricochet the shot off of. If this attack hits, you deal damage as normal. 'Quarterstaff Master '• You gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls you make with a quarterstaff. • When you use a quarterstaff, its damage die changes from a d6 to a d8, and from a d8 to a d10 when wielded two-handed. (This benefit has no effect if another feature has already improved the weapon’s die.) • While you are wielding a quarterstaff, when a creature enters your reach you may make a shove attempt against it as a reaction.